bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Brother Brazil 1
is the first season of Big Brother Brazil. Background Twists * Immunity challenge - Adriano won immunity on week four, and he won it the day of house vote, so he was immune only for the house vote but not for the HoH vote. * Estela - won immunity on week 6, but she won it before the HoH vote, so she was immune to all the nominations. * Curiosity: * Two Presenters - The BBB1 was the only one that started with two presenters: journalist Pedro Bial and actress Marisa Orth. The departure of Marisa Orth is due to the inexperience of the actress as presenter, marked by a gaffe committed live on February 2. In this program, the leader of the week, Sergio, should indicate who would go to the "wall". Marisa announces, before the participant itself, that Caetano was the one indicated, leaving the leader in skirt fair. In order not to suddenly disappear from the program, Marisa Orth would appear on the big screen every Friday to talk to her competitors, as a kind of psychologist, taking away some confidences from the residents. * Shorter Season - With 64 days of confinement, it is the shortest season of Big Brother Brazil. Housemates Nominations History Game History Week 1 Week 2 Week 3 Week 4 Week 5 Week 6 Week 7 Week 8 Week 9 Finale Trivia * This edition counted on 12 Housemates. * Kléber "Bambam" of Paula, from São Paulo, was the winner with 68% of the votes in the final, beating Vanessa Pascale (21%) and André Gabeh (11%). * Kléber was also the wall recorder: 4, and also the most voted participant: 22 votes. * Estela was the participant with the highest percentage of elimination: 85% of the votes. * André Gabeh was the first participant of all the editions of the program that was not named in any appointment except the final. * Angolan hairdresser Sérgio was the first foreigner to participate in the program. * The winner Kléber tried to pursue an acting career after the show. He participated in The Band of Didi and Show do Tom. Also he set up a musical group, entitled Bam Bam and As Pedritas. The participant Alessandra paraded through the Vai-Vai samba school in 2002. * Caetano was the oldest participant of this edition, at the age of 40. * Estela was the youngest participant of this edition, with 23 years. * The winner Kléber de Paula would return to compete in Big Brother Brazil 13, giving up in the first week of that edition. * Personal Information - Because they were not very aware of what could be said inside the house, the participants released crucial information about their lives outside the home. Kléber Bambam had already made figurations in Globo shows, such as Zorra Total, and was once a dancer from "Planeta Verão", a program led by Xuxa Meneghel. André Gabeh had also sung on a Xuxa program years before. Helena Louro had already participated in a film with Gracindo Jr. (The Hour Marked, 2001) in which she gave sexual favors to him in exchange for advantages. Vanessa Pascale and Bruno Saladini had also appeared in fashion catalogs and worked in the same modeling agency, as did Helena. Leka had already given interviews on the Amaury Jr. program, then at Rede Record Category:Seasons Category:Brazil Seasons